companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wehrmacht Ostheer
The Wehrmacht is the original Axis faction featured in Company of Heroes 2. It is sometimes called Ostheer to avoid confusion with the original Company of Heroes Wehrmacht. It is paired with the Oberkommando West against the allies. Unlike the Allies, the German army relies on a well-trained force with a mix of versatile and specialized units. Their tanks are generally considered superior to the Soviet tanks in most regards. This applies to most German units; fewer in squad size and more expensive, but superior compared to the Soviets, as well as some of the other allied units. Faction Overview Like the Wehrmacht faction in Company of Heroes 1, The Ostheer have a well-trained and more organized troop composition when compared to the allies. Many of their units also lack versatility. Instead, each unit has a specific role on the battlefield. Many of their units scale better into later phases of the match and they have some of the strongest support weapons in the game. Base Buildings 'Kampfgruppe Headquarters' The Kampfgruppe Headquarters serves as the Ostheer's starting base structure. It can produce the following units: *'Pioneers': The Wehrmacht starts the game with a single pioneer squad. They can construct buildings and can be effective at close range, particularly when upgraded with a flamethrower. *'MG42 Heavy Machine Gun Team': The MG42 team is a four-man squad, operating a heavy machine gun. Can suppress and pin enemy squads. *'Panzergrenadiers' : Panzergrenadiers can be built upon researching battle phase 1. They are heavy infantry that can be repurposed to tank hunters. 'Infanterie Kompanie' The Infanterie Kompanie serves as the Ostheer's main building for the recruitment of front line and support infantry. It can produce the following units: * Grenadiers: The primary Wehrmacht infantry unit, armed with Kar98 rifles. Versatile abilities and good accuracy at long range. *'GrW 34 8cm. Mortar Team': The GrW 34 8cm mortar team is a four-man squad operating a mortar. *'Sniper': The sniper squad is a soldier armed with a Scoped G43 gun, able to outright kill any infantry model with one hit. Leichte Support Kompanie The Leichte Support Kompanie serves as the Ostheer's main building for light vehicles, anti-tank personnel. It can produce the following units. * PaK 40 7.5cm Anti-tank Gun Team: The PaK 40 7.5cm anti-tank gun team is a four-man squad operating an anti-tank gun. Has a good rate of fire compared to most AT guns. * Sd.Kfz. 251 Half-track: The Sd.Kfz 251 half-track can carry up to two infantry squads, and reinforce troops. Or it can be upgraded with two flame projectors to burn out infantry and buildings. * Sd.Kfz. 221 Scout Car:' '''The Sd.Kfz. 222 Scout car can scout and harass enemy infantry and light vehicles. It is the cheapest and fastest "light tank" in the game. '''Support Armoured Korps' The Support Armoured Korps serves as the Ostheer's main building for versatile medium tanks and assault guns. Whilst not the only building that can construct tanks, the vehicles constructed from this building are best suited for combating enemy infantry, light vehicles, and medium tanks. It can produce the following units: * StuG III Ausf. G: The StuG III G is a basic tank destroyer for the Wehrmacht. The forward facing gun has good range and effectiveness against most armor. * Panzer IV Medium Tank: The Panzer IV G is the primary medium tank of the Wehrmacht. This versatile unit is effective against infantry and armor and is somewhat superior to some allied medium tanks. * Flakpanzer IV "Ostwind": The Ostwind is a medium tank armed with a 37mm flak gun that can kill infantry, light vehicles, and aircraft. Heavy Panzer Korps The Heavy Panzer Korps serves as the Ostheer's main building for specialized heavier vehicles and rocket artillery. Whilst not the only building that can construct tanks, the vehicles constructed from this building are best suited for destroying enemy tanks, fortifications and dislodging enemy positions. It can produce the following units: *'Sturmpanzer IV 'Brummbar'': A dedicated assault gun for attacking enemy positions and infantry. With veterancy, it can devastate an area with a short range bunker buster barrage. *'Panther Pz.Kpfw. V Medium Tank': A more powerful but more expensive medium tank for the Wehrmacht. A specialized tank killer that is weaker against infantry. *'Panzerwerfer 42 Multiple Rocket Launcher ': The Panzerwerfer 42 is a lightly armored halftrack that can launch suppressive rocket artillery at enemy troops. Doctrinal Units Doctrinal units are units that are called in from off map locations. Usually, these units are extremely effective at what they were designed to do. These will be units from the eastern and western fronts, large artillery guns and command units. They are the following units: *'Artillery Field Officer': The Artillery officer can be deployed with some of the German doctrines, and is essentially a grenadier squad with 3 grenadiers and 1 officer. The squad performs worse than the grenadiers in combat, however, it has access to many exclusive abilities that tend to be quite costly but to some use. The Artillery Field Officer has the ability to call down precise smoke to cover advancing infantry, or cover a retreat. Great for blocking visibility of enemy HMG's. He also has the ability to make the surrounding infantry fight harder, improving their accuracy. The Artillery Officer also gains access to a coordinated barrage ability, which directs all Panzerwefer 42 Half-tracks on the map to barrage a single location, regardless of whether aforementioned Panzerwefers are currently on a 'cooldown' for their own barrage abilities. *'Ostruppen': Ostruppen are cheap infantry that can be used to match the Soviets in terms of numbers, but their combat abilities are questionable in comparison to other infantry. Fairly sub-par units if commanded poorly, Osttruppen squads obtain noticeable bonuses to accuracy and durability if they are in cover, effectively allowing them to challenge enemy infantry if the terrain permits them, but they are still vulnerable to close-range weapons such as flamethrowers or automatic weapons. They can also use panzerfausts to attack enemy vehicles similar to Grenadiers. Some Commanders permit the Wehrmacht to activate a temporary ability that replaces killed infantrymen with Osttruppen, at a rate of one squad per six dead soldiers. Alternatively, the dedicated Ostruppen Commander allows them to be immediately available at 0 CP. *'Assault Grenadiers': Deployed by the Mechanized Assault Commander, Assault grenadiers are a 5 man squad equipped MP40 submachine guns, consisting of 4 grenadiers led by an extremely deadly Stormtrooper. Once battle phase 1 is reached, assault grenadiers can use 45 munitions to throw a volley of model-24 grenades, which can effectively dislodge enemies from ambient structures or devastate weapon teams. They can be deployed at 0 cp, making them an early game unit. In the early game, Assault Grenadiers should be given support from other Wehrmacht units such as the MG-42 or standard grenadier squads, as they are highly vulnerable to enemy fire while they're closing in to close quarters, and replenishing lost soldiers can be problematic in the early game. Upon reaching veterancy rank 2, Assault Grenadiers receive survivability improvements that make them suitable for continued use through the mid and late game. Unlike Osttruppen or Grenadiers, Assault Grenadiers lack the panzerfaust ability that would otherwise pose a threat to enemy light and medium armour - this makes them vulnerable to vehicles. *'Stormtroopers': Accessed through the Encirclement Doctrine Commander, Stormtroopers are ideal for breaking enemy supply lines. Similar to the Soviet partisans, Stormtroopers can be deployed from any ambient structure that isn't occupied by an enemy squad allowing them to appear quickly and flank enemy positions or neutralize captured points. They are costly to deploy and maintain, and their combat abilities do not particularly stand out - their use as a flanking and infiltration unit is tantamount. They can equip themselves with a Panzerscreck for anti-vehicle duties, G43 rifles for long-range engagements or Stg44 assault rifles for close range combat. *'Opel Blitz Cargo Supply Truck': The Opel Blitz is not to be confused with its OKW counterpart. It cannot carry infantry but is instead used to increase the resource gain from a held territory. Whilst it is not stated in the game how much is gained when it is deployed onto a territory, it seems to double the amount of resource you gain from the territory. *'Sd.Kfz. 250': The 250 half-track can carry one squad and has no offensive capabilities, but the open-top design allows garrisoned infantry to fire at nearby enemies - accessed through the Mechanized Assault commander and the Mechanized Support doctrine, the 250 lacks the ability to reinforce nearby squads, and should primarily be used as a squad transport vehicle, if at all. *'250/7 Half-track':' '''The 250/7 mortar half-track cannot carry infantry, however, it has a permanent mortar team stationed inside it and acts as a fast, movable mortar that can withstand some bullet fire and to a much lesser extent, cannon fire. The mortar team can fire an incendiary mortar round to burn out infantry in a large area. *'Mechanized Grenadier Group: The Mechanized Grenadier Group is an Sd.Kfz. 250 half-track with a unit of Grenadier inside. The Grenadiers are armed with an MG42 light machine gun for anti-infantry combat, and the 250 half-track allows the unit to get into a good position quickly. *Mechanized Assault Group: The Mechanized Assault Group is an Sd.Kfz. 250 half-track with a unit of Panzerrenadiers inside. The Panzergrenadiers are the stock unit and can be useful for dislodging enemy defensive positions as it can quickly outflank them, they can also be upgraded with two Panzerschrecks to allow the group to engage armoured targets. The Panzergrenadiers can dismount at any time. *Sd.Kfz. 234 'Puma' Armored Car: A 234 Puma armoured car arrives onto the battlefield. The vehicle has 8 wheel drive and is armed with a 50mm high-velocity anti-tank gun with a decent range. It is available only with "Mobile Defense Doctrine". Although this is true, the OKW can access this in their Mechanized Regiment headquarters, without the requirement of any specific doctrine and the ability to take doctrinal HEAT ammunition. *StuG III Ausf. E: The StuG III model E is a weak but cheap DLC commander unit. It costs and acts similar to the T-70 light tank, and has noticeably weaker armour and firepower than the StuG G. The main cannon is ineffective against tanks, but it has an impressive rate of fire and has deadly accuracy when firing at infantry units as its shells are high explosive, it is basically a weaker and cheaper version of the Sturmpanzer IV. *Panzer IV Command Tank: The Panzer IV Command Tank is a Panzer IV with a short-barreled 75mm main gun that is effective against infantry and light vehicles. The Command Tank provides defensive bonuses to units in an aura around it, making it good if your playstyle is dug in and defensive. *Elefant Heavy Tank Destroyer: The Elefant is a monstrous tank destroyer, with tremendous range and frontal durability, that can exterminate most allied medium armour with two hits and cause severe damage to heavy tanks. To balance this great firepower and armour, the Elefant is exceedingly slow and lacks a mobile turret; although the Elephant arguably has the last word in head-on tank battles, it is immensely vulnerable to being flanked, and it has negligible combat abilities against enemy infantry. Use its immense range with a screening force of infantry to effectively deny enemy tank movement through a large area. At veterancy 1, the tank destroyer can fire an accurate HEAT shell to stun the enemy vehicle. *PzKpfw. VI Tiger Heavy Tank: The Tiger tank is extremely powerful and is good against all enemies. It's heavy armour and fast firing gun is accurate enough to eliminate infantry and can devastate even the most powerful targets, such as IS-2s and ISU-152s, particularly when flanking. It is slightly less mobile than the Panther and should be handled accordingly. Like many other German tanks, it can be upgraded with a pintle-mounted MG42 to deal with enemy infantry. Like other German tanks, at veterancy 1 it can employ blitzkrieg tactics for increased mobility. *Tiger Ace: This special tiger tank is a 3-star veteran tank, with great sight range, firepower, and survivability. Can only be ordered in once a game (via elite troops DLC commander) for 800 manpower and 150 fuel. Once called in, it reduces manpower and fuel income that will re-establish over time. Regardless of the player's chosen camouflage for heavy vehicles, the tiger ace always deploys with a unique yellow stripe pattern, making it difficult for an enemy player to ignore it when it is engaged in combat. '''Doctrines * Blitzkrieg Doctrine * Festung Armor Doctrine: A hard-hitting defensive strategy; deploy hard-hitting artillery options, use smoke to protect your vehicles and mask movement, provide more capability by deploying a Command Tank, and destroy enemies from long range with the powerful Pak43 anti-tank gun. * [[Festung Support Doctrine|'Festung Support Doctrine']] * [[German Infantry Doctrine|'German Infantry Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [[German Mechanized Doctrine|'German Mechanized Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [[Jaeger Armor Doctrine|'Jaeger Armor Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Defense_Doctrine Mobile Defense Doctrine]: A commander re-assigned from the western front, bringing experience and tactics from the western theatre to the battle in the east. Use a number of mobile units in conjunction with a defensive strategy to quickly react to enemy break troughs. * Assault Support Doctrine: Support an aggressive strategy; use supply trucks to augment your munitions or fuel resources, support local attacks with the Artillery Field Officer, shatter enemy infantry attacks with air support, and take the fight to the enemy with the famous Tiger heavy tank. * [[Close Air Support Doctrine|'Close Air Support Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Doctrine_(Community)_(CoH2) Defensive Doctrine (Community)]: This doctrine provides additional defensive game-play options. Additional structures can be created to slow the advance of the enemy, while powerful defensive weapons such as the Pak43 anti-tank gun and Sector Artillery will crush any breakthroughs. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Troops_Doctrine Elite Troops Doctrine]: Utilizing the best trained and equipped units in the German Army, this doctrine focuses on high-quality troops and vehicles. You and your allies units can be trained to have a higher level of veteran status, using the quality of your forces to overpower raw numbers. When the battle has reached its tipping point, an elite Tiger Ace can be deployed to turn the tide. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Encirclement_Doctrine Encirclement Doctrine]: Combine stealth and mobility to outflank the enemy and destroy them. Stormtroopers can be deployed to scout ahead or cut off the enemies supply lines, while vehicles and air support can be utilized to complete the encirclement. With the enemy surrounded, Crush the Pocket will concentrate firepower to eradicate them. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fortified_Armor_Doctrine Fortified Armor Doctrine]: Enhance the survivability of your tanks and vehicles; defensive smoke, the ability to go hull-down, and a Panzer IV Command Tank ensure your vehicles can live longer and fight harder, while aerial recon allows you to see threats and engage them at long range with the Elefant Heavy Tank Destroyer. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Jaeger_Infantry_Doctrine Jaeger Infantry Doctrine]: Build a strategy on aggressive infantry and battlefield awareness; support fast and mobile infantry attacks with Stuka Close Air Support. Use light artillery to defend against counter-attacks or blast a hole through enemy lines. * [[Joint Operations Doctrine|'Joint Operations Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_War_Doctrine Lightning War Doctrine]: ''Blitzkrieg or Lightning War stressed the use of all arms of combat. Aircraft provide close air support to heavy armour driving into enemy territory, all made possible by exploiting breakthroughs won by infantry and artillery. * 'Luftwaffe Supply Doctrine: '''Page needs to be created. * [[Mechanized Assault Doctrine|'Mechanized Assault Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Osttruppen_Doctrine Osttruppen Doctrine]: Utilize Germany's allies as support infantry to shore up defences on the line. Combine these support infantry with experienced German officers and resources to break enemy attacks and hold valuable ground. * [[Spearhead Doctrine|'Spearhead Doctrine']]: Page needs to be created. * [http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Doctrine Storm Doctrine]: Overwhelm your opponent with artillery and concentrated bombing. Tactical Movement allows your infantry to rapidly engage the enemy, while camouflage training allows troops to ambush counter-attacking enemies. * [[Strategic Reserves Doctrine|'Strategic Reserves Doctrine']] Category:Factions